goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Misbehaves on the way to Doctor Who the Movie
Ratso Catso Misbehaves On The Way To The Movies is a grounded story made by Sarah West. Plot Ratso Catso made excuses for nearly 3 hours just because he doesn't want to go to the Doctor Who movie. Eventually, the movie ends, making Wanda McCoy (and a few others) very angry. Ratso is in big trouble, and he eventually gets forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday for the entire summer! Transcript Cheatsy: Ratso Catso, we are going to the movies theaters and see the Doctor Who movie, because Wanda really wants to see it. Ratso: No way! I'm not going. I'm not that interested in science fiction. I don't want to go! I want to stay home and watch Breadwinners on Nickelodeon! Cheasty: Too bad. You're not staying home and watch Breadwinners. You're coming with us, and that's final. Now let's go to the car! (On the way to the movie theaters, Ratso is not happy about the movie they are going to see) Ratso: Guys, I don't want to see the Doctor Who movie! Cheatsy: Ratso, we have to go to the movie theaters, so get used to it. Ratso: Can I please go to the Krusty Krab? Cheatsy: NO! We are not going to the Krusty Krab! You can have something to eat when we get to the movie theaters. Ratso: But I'm really really really really really really really hungry! Cheatsy: Fine, but make it quick. We don't want to be late for the movie! (50 minutes later) Cheatsy: Let's go to the movies, because we don't want to be late! Ratso: Cheasty, can I please go to Target to buy The Rugrats Movie. on DVD? Cheatsy: Fine, this is the last stop for this trip. Then after that, we are going straight to the movie theaters. (2 hours later) Cheasty: Let's go to the movies. I hope we're not late. (60 minutes later) Cheatsy: we are arriving at the movie theaters, I hope we're not too late to see the rest of the Doctor Who movie, or I'll blame it on you, Ratso! Movie Ticket Guy: Hello, welcome to the movie theater. How can I help you? Hip: Can we have 4 tickets for the Doctor Who movie, please? Movie Ticket Guy: I'm sorry, but tickets have already been sold out. It is 7:30 in the evening, but you can try again tomorrow. Ratso: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I made you guys late to the movie theaters! I told you I didn't want to see a silly British science fiction movie. Cheatsy: Oh my god, Ratso, how dare you make us arrive to the film when the tickets were sold out? Wanda: (Angry) I can't believe the tickets have been sold out! I wanted to see that movie, but Ratso made us late! Argh, it's so not fair! Hip: Aw, it's okay, Wanda. Please don't be angry. We can come back tomorrow to see it. I hope Ratso will get sent to after school detention this fall. Wanda: Ratso! You've wasted so much time that it's not even funny! I wish that stupid cat wouldn't cause so much trouble. Cheatsy: THAT'S IT, RATSO! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU WILL WATCH THE LION KING WITH SHIMAJIRŌ SHIMANO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES EVERYDAY FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER!! WE ARE GOING BACK HOME AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! (3 hours later, when they arrived home) Mike: Hey! Why is Ratso crying? Did he cause trouble on the way to the movies? Hip: Well, Mike, you won't believe what he did today. First, he demanded us to stop at the Krusty Krab, and then to Target to buy the Rugrats Movie DVD, and he made Wanda very angry because we missed the movie! Mike: Ratso, show us what you just got from Target. (Mike and Julie are shocked when Ratso shows them that he bought the Rugrats Movie DVD from Target) Julie: Ratso, we can't believe you got the Rugrats Movie on DVD! You know that movie was made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! and You're not allowed to watch or play anything made by your favorite companies and creators! Mike: Go to your room right now and starting tomorrow, you will be watch The Lion King with Shimajirō and his friends or else we will send you to Italy and all other countries in the European Union has well as Japan and Brazil! Ratso: Noooo! That's not fair! Why does this always happen to me?! (Meanwhile, Wanda is sitting on a couch, sulking. Dave comes over and consoles her) Dave: Hey, Wanda, what's up? You seem angry something. Wanda: I am. I'm mad at Ratso Catso right now. Dave: Why is that? Wanda: Well, I really wanted to see the Doctor Who movie, but Ratso made us arrive when the tickets got sold out. First, he stopped at the Krusty Krab and ate very slow, Then he went to Target to buy The Rugrats Movie DVD, And then he made the car crash. I just don't understand why he doesn't like Doctor Who. In fact, he doesn't like science fiction at all. He really hates the fact that I'm a total nerd and a science fiction fanatic. I mean, what's wrong with being nerdy anyway? I may be a fan of Doctor Who, but I'm not one of those crazy, obsessed fans who go totally nuts over the franchise. He says I should stop watching science fiction shows and start watching cheesy monster movies instead. I totally disagree with him. He needs to stop pestering me about my geekiness and the things I like. He's always telling me I need to change, but even though I'm a science fiction nerd, that's just part of my life. I mean, come on, can't he just let me be myself for just one day? (sighs) I'm so glad he will be forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Dave: I understand how you feel, Wanda. Ratso just thinks that nerds and science fiction fans are annoying. You're not annoying. Your nerdiness is what makes you very special. Wanda: I guess you're right, Dave...It does make me special. Dave: I'll tell you what. How about we make up for what happened today by watching The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and we'll go to the Doctor Who movie tomorrow? Does that sound like a good idea? Wanda: Yeah! Thanks a lot Dave. You've really made my day. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West